


Straightforward

by sazanaaraeleven



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazanaaraeleven/pseuds/sazanaaraeleven
Summary: Clarine asks Dorothy out on a date. Mayhem ensues. Saul suffers because of it, which is a nice added bonus. Also featuring Clarine's three big brothers, Klein, Dieck and Rutger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Clarine is 15, Dorothy is 16, Saul is 17, just to clear up any confusion. If only they had canon ages...

There was a barely dressed young lady in Saul’s tent.

Normally, he would’ve been ecstatic about this. But this young lady was digging through his clothes, trying them on and throwing them on the floor as if she owned the place. She hadn’t noticed him, and was riffling through his best clothes. He stood awkwardly in his tent’s doorway for about three seconds, and despite the fact that her bow was within her reach, he announced his presence anyway.

“… Dorothy. What in the gods’ names are you doing? Have you been hit by a Berserk staff? Are you taking out your frustration on my wardrobe? My sense of style is sharp, but my outfits should be far from threate–” An arrow soared past his head. It just barely missed him, managing to scratch his cheek.  
“S-Saul?!” Dorothy lowered her bow, startled by his sudden appearance.  
“… You can’t possibly be as surprised by my presence as I am by yours.” He wiped some blood off his cheek, pretending that he didn’t just see his life flash before his eyes. “What kind of bodyguard rifles through her employers’ things, then nearly murders him when she’s caught?” He was lucky Dorothy’s reflexes were so sharp. Most other archers wouldn’t have been able to see if an intruder was an enemy or ally in the midst of reacting.  
“Sorry. I thought you’d be gone longer.”  
“Putting aside that that isn’t a very valid excuse, I would’ve loved for my private sermon with that lovely lady I met at the market to have been longer, but– Wait, that’s not the point! You broke into my tent! And also…” He turned around. “… Cover yourself. I am a holy, virtuous man. What would people say if they saw us like thi–”  
“You’re just worried that someone like Elen will find out and get you kicked out of the church, aren’t you? Then again, you weren’t above flirting with her, either.”  
“Must you be so blunt, Dorothy?”  
“… You can turn around now, Saul.” Dorothy was sitting on his bed, wearing her regular clothes. He noticed he was clutching the sheets, as if she was anxious about something. Saul had never felt this uncomfortable in his own room before. He’d invited women over before for private sermons, but as soon as they caught a whiff of his cheap cologne, they usually realized he wasn’t after discussing the gods and their machinations.  
“Alright, Dorothy.” He let out a sigh. “Confess to me your sins. I have always been prepared for this day to come.”  
“Don’t be weird. I just need something to wear,” was her reply.  
“Something… to wear? And you decided my room is the best place to look?”  
“Yes,” she answered. “You have less muscles, but I figured you’d have something fancy that fit me.”  
“Well, you are flat– I mean, my clothes _would_ look flattering on you, I admit! But why? … And why didn’t you just ask?” The absurdity of the situation was finally starting to fully hit him. Especially the next thing Dorothy said took him by surprise.  
“It’s for a date.”  
“Huh? What? You have a date?” He didn’t even try to bring his surprise in a more eloquent way, ignoring that Dorothy’s bow was still within her range. She ignored his stupor, instead thinking back to a more pleasant moment.

“If you must, then I suppose it could be called… a d… a… a d-d-date! There! I said it!” Clarine’s face was red with embarrassment, but she was trying her best to not look away. It came as such a surprise to Dorothy that she just stood there for a while, dazed, as if she’d just been slapped in the face. Was it alright for her to go out with someone like Clarine? Compared to her, Dorothy herself was so… plain. How could she have confidence in herself when placed next to a lady of fine breeding? Surely, people who saw them out in public would think it was a prank! But she accepted anyway, because Clarine had been kind enough to offer. The least she could do was accept.

And so, Dorothy desperately looked for something to wear. She didn’t have the confidence to wear a dress, because she knew Clarine would look ten times better than her.  
“I see,” Saul said after she explained the situation to him. “I guess it can’t be helped. You can borrow some of my clothes, just this once. But please, just wait until I’m back next time. Because this is not what I envisioned being alone in my tent with you would be li– Ow!” Dorothy had punched his shoulder before he could finish his sentence.  
“Quiet. And thanks, Saul. I owe you. … You’re not weirded out by this?”  
“A bit, but I know you, Dorothy. I sort of figured you swung that way. Don’t let anyone say Saul doesn’t understand even the toughest woman’s heart.” Before he had finished talking, Dorothy already had some clothes under her arm and one foot out the door. Saul chuckled. She was a straightforward girl, that one. He briefly wondered how things would go between Dorothy and Clarine, but reassured himself that his bodyguard learned from the best, as she got to watch him seduce many women during their travels.

… She’d know what _not_ to do.

There was something quite odd about the sight of Clarine surrounding herself with three, rather scary-looking men. Klein, who was respected for his combat skills all across the continent, a master with a bow and admired by many, was… doing his little sister’s hair. Dieck and Rutger were silently sitting in the corner of her tent, which was decorated with all kinds of stuffed animals and cute pillows. Rutger, a vengeful demon who killed without remorse, was having a staring contest with a cute kitten plushie. He was losing.  
“Remind me why I’m here?” Dieck asked.  
“… Babysitting,” Rutger mumbled.  
“You are to judge my appearance! I want to look my very best tonight, do you understand?”  
“… Kid, have you looked at us? What makes you think we know anything about how a little lady like you should look on a date? I’m just here because Klein asked me to come.” Dieck honestly couldn’t blame Klein for needing moral support when it came to dealing with Clarine.  
“Grin and bear it, guys,” Klein said, with a grimace on his face. He loved his sister and wanted her to be happy, but sometimes… Well, she was still a child, after all.  
“Perhaps Rutger should consider a hairstyle like mine. A ponytail would certainly make you look more elegant.”  
“… I don’t need to look elegant. I need to look murderous.”  
“Perhaps I should apply some eyeliner, then?”  
“I’ll consider it,” he answered without his usual pause. Both Klein and Dieck went silent, presumably envisioning it.  
“Alright, Clarine. I’ve finished doing your hair,” Klein said. Both of them got up from the ground, and Klein looked at his sister from a distance. Dieck and Rutger got up as well, hoping that they were about to leave.  
“… You look very grown-up right now, Clarine. I’m very proud of you.” Hearing her brother say that gave Clarine all the confidence she needed, and more.  
“I _am_ grown! Just you wait, brother! We must hope that Dorothy does not faint when she sees me in this fine dress!” Dieck snickered, while Rutger showed the faintest hint of a smile.  
“Go get ‘er, kid.”

It was not Dorothy who fainted upon seeing Clarine.

Instead, Clarine was the one who fainted upon seeing Dorothy. She came to in Dorothy’s arms. Strangely enough, her first thought was how muscular they were, but that was far from important.  
“… Clarine? Are you alright?” Dressed in a formal suit was the freckled face she knew so well. Had she not been so bewildered, Clarine would’ve probably been extremely embarrassed.  
“D-Dorothy? How unbecoming… Did I really faint?” Clarine immediately touched her own cheek, and was relieved to find her face wasn’t as flushed as she expected.  
“You did. Do I really look that… off-putting?” Dorothy asked as she helped Clarine get on her own feet again. How mortifying, Clarine thought. Had she not been crystal clear to this girl?  
“The only thing off-putting is your attitude, Dorothy.” It was quite the tactless sentence, and Dorothy seemed shocked. Clarine bit her lip and attempted to correct herself. “What I mean is that I have told you time and time again to have confidence in yourself. You look… quite handsome in that suit. I certainly don’t hate it. But you! Your posture betrays you, Dorothy! You avoided eye contact, shifted your feet, clenched your own arm… That’s not the Dorothy I know. It certainly isn’t the Dorothy that caught my eye, either.”  
“Clarine, I–”  
“I promised I would make you a proper lady, but I came to realize something. That is not what I like about you. You are so different from everything that I know! Not a boring noble dollhouse prop like the girls I knew before I left home and joined Floyd’s army.”  
“Do you mean… Lord Roy?”  
“Roy, Floyd, whatever– We’re talking about Dorothy now, not him! You look quite dashing, Dorothy. You should act like it if you’re going to go out with me.”  
“Huh? Well, if you say so, Clarine…” Dorothy’s confusion made place for endearment. There was something nice about Clarine getting so huffy and worried over her, but she lacked the guts to admit it. She was such a silly girl, with such silly ways of expressing herself.  
“… You have permission to hold my hand, you know.” Clarine said, as if she was giving an order. Dorothy happily obliged. Clarine’s hand was small and warm, while Dorothy’s were rough and covered in calluses. And yet, locking them together felt right. They were such completely different people, raised in completely different ways, but the attraction was there. Illogical. Irrational. Irresistible.

“You want me to be confident, don’t you, Clarine?”  
“Correct. I have told you again and again.”  
“Good,” Dorothy said, as she gave Clarine a quick kiss on the cheek. In hindsight, Dorothy should’ve known that Clarine would faint again. Despite it, however, the night was a success in her book. Clarine considered it a success too, as Dorothy would soon hear from Klein. He explained that Clarine had not shut up about the date for a moment, even five days after it ended.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to end fics. i'm tired and only like 9 people will read this because no one cares about obscure fe6 lesbians (BUT I DO).


End file.
